Victim
by KatKalamity
Summary: Rosalie Hale and her brother, Jasper, are stuck in an abusive household with her father. They move to Forks, and there they meet the Cullens, and Emmett. Will they get out safely? Will Rosalie find love? A/H, canon pairings sequel to Protector.
1. First Day

Chapter 1

Rosalie P.O.V

My eyes flickered open and I looked up at the white ceiling. I sighed and moved my limbs around gingerly. Ouch, I shouldn't have done that. Every inch of me hurt, most significantly my legs. I scrunched my eyes tightly and tried my best to bock out the memories from last night, they upset me. He is supposed to be my dad, how could he do those things to me? And Jasper, darling Jasper, trying to help me. But he doesn't understand, no one can help me. I glanced over at the clock on my bed-side table, 5.59, Jasper would be up in a minute. I turned off my alarm, no point in it going off I was already wide awake. It was a bad habit now, waking up early. I could never get a good nights sleep anymore, In fact I wasn't sure what that consisted of. I climbed out of bed slowly, trying to avoid anymore pain. Of course I wasn't successful. Ever step burned, my back and neck hurt from the awkward positions I had been in, I wished I had never awoken. I shuffled quietly out of my bedroom and knocked on Jasper's bedroom door,

"Come in, Rose." I heard him whisper. I silently opened the door and let myself in, shutting the door behind me,

"Morning Jazz, I just wanted to check you were up." I whispered as I sat down beside him,

"Sadly, I am," He sighed,

"I know it sucks Jazz, but we have to get things sorted. I am just going to cook his breakfast. Can you tidy the living room? He left it in quite a mess." I frowned. I spent so much time tidying up after my father. But somehow it seemed to get messier and messier,

"Sure I will Rose. How bad is it?" He stood and walked over to his wardrobe, grabbing a pair of sweat pants and slipping then on,

"I think you should see for yourself." I sighed standing up and quietly leaving his room. He followed me. We crept slowly down the stairs and I pursed my lips looking around at the disaster zone,

"Oh my god." Jasper whispered as we walked into the room more, fully assessing the mess. 15 empty cans of beer were strewn around the room, there was vomit all over the coffee table and smashed glass everywhere. I would have to remind Jasper not to get glass bottles. I went into the kitchen and took various things out of cupboards. Jasper entered to get some cleaning products I guessed. I got started on his breakfast, just as I was frying eggs, sausage, bacon and hash browns, Jasper stood up from searching in the cleaning cupboard,

"Rose, where are the old towels? I need quite a lot for the table…" He asked me in a disgusted tone,

"Oh use the towels in the bottom drawer. Just dump them after you've used them. Don't forget a trash bag Jasper!" He quickly grabbed the towels and a trash bag and started cleaning. I left the frying pan to go and pour a glass of orange juice and leave it in the fridge. I then turned to sausages and set the timer on the coffee machine so there would be coffee ready for him. Jasper came back into the kitchen and placed everything back in the cupboard,

"That was disgusting." He said as I grabbing some strawberry pop-tarts from the cupboard and placing them in the toaster,

"I know, I would have done it myself but I really had to make the breakfast for him." I said anxiously, I didn't want to upset my father because I knew he would hurt me more than he already does,

"It's okay Rose, I don't think it's fair if you do everything. We have to share chores." The pop-tarts popped up and he handed one to me, I bit into it slowly. I wasn't hungry but I knew I had to eat. I put it down on the counter as I served his breakfast and put it into the oven to keep it warm until he awoke. I picked it up again and began eating slowly again. I walked to the fridge and poured us each a glass of milk. I sipped mine, watching Jasper gulp his down. Must have burnt his tongue again or something,

"Do you want the shower first?" He asked me between gulps,

"No, you go first I think I will be a while in the shower." I said sadly, I knew he understood,

"Rose, I tried to stop him. I am so sorry, did he hurt you bad?" My eyes watered,

"Just some scratches and bruises, nothing I can't cover up." I said quietly,

"I wish it could have been me…" he told me, anger bubbled in my stomach,

"No Jasper! I hate seeing you get hurt. Go for you're shower! I need to start getting ready." he nodded and left to go to the bathroom. I washed our glasses slowly, using scolding hot water. It took a while for my skin to register the heat, but I liked it, it made me feel alive again. I walked up the stairs and waited for Jasper to get out of the shower. I took my clothes into the bathroom with me, to avoid him seeing me if he left his room. I turned the water on and stepped in, first using the hot water to burn me, so I wouldn't think of the pain. I methodically scrubbed myself, opening a few of my cuts. I stood, fascinated, watching the ruby red blood drip down my skin and wash away with the water. I must be insane. I washed my hair and made sure that there was no trace of his scent on me before I switched the water to freezing cold. I waited underneath the icy stream until I was completely numb. Then I turned off the shower and dried myself carefully. Dabbing the sorer parts of my body. Today was my first day of school in Forks and I like to make a good impression. I dressed into tight black skinny jeans and a plain v-neck. I added some carefully chosen accessories and styled my hair. Poker straight, very edgy. I was conscious of time so I went to hurry Jasper up. Late on the first never looked good,

"Jasper, Hurry up! We are going to be late!" I hissed from behind his door. I heard a lot of shuffling around and some light banging before he emerged from his room,

"Wow Rose, you look beautiful." He told me as we walked down the stairs,

"Thanks." I smiled a fake smile,

"So what car will we take?" He asked. I thought for a moment before answering,

"We will take you're car. I don't feel like driving." he nodded, grabbing his keys and opening the door for me. We jumped into his black Mercedes. Although my dad hated us both, he liked to keep up appearances so he treated us both to expensive, sleek cars. Jasper's was a sleek black Mercedes, Mine, a bright red Mercedes. The drive to Forks High School was silent. Jasper sighed as we pulled up. He got out of the car and walked quickly to open my door, as we walked to the office I noticed everyone staring at us. Great, news must travel fast in a small town. Jasper opened the door for me as we walked into the office. A small fat lady with bright red hair smiled warmly. We walked over to her,

"Hello," Jasper said sweetly, "I am Jasper Whitlock and this is my sister, Rosalie Hale. We need our schedules." As he was speaking I heard several loud boys come into the office, they stared hungrily at me, I gripped tightly to Jasper's arm. He looked at me before pulling me into my chest protectively,

"Ah, yes. Here are you're schedules and maps of the school," She said handing him four pieces of paper, "And these slips must be filled out by all of your teachers and handed in to me at the end of the day." She said handing him another two pieces of paper,

"Thank you." He smiled before turning, with me still clinging to him, and leaving the office. I heard the boys follow us, wolf-whistling. I looked up at Jasper with fear probably written all over my face,

"Hey, gorgeous, why don't you come over here and let me protect you?" one of the boys said loudly. I looked at him, he was huge. He had curly brown hair and gray eyes, I bit my lip and pulled myself together. They were only teenagers, they couldn't hurt me,

"I am okay, thank you." I replied nastily. I pulled out of Jasper's embrace and held onto his arm instead,

"Are you sure? I don't think lover-boy would be too happy though. Do you want me to sort him out?" He chuckled loudly, his friends behind him snickering,

"I am sure I would rather have hot needles stabbed into my eyes than go with you. And for your information, this is my BROTHER. You weirdo, leave me alone!" I hissed at him, Jasper laughed at my words,

"Oh you think that's funny do you, pretty boy, well I will sort that!" He said loudly walking over to Jasper. He pushed me gently away from him, ready to fight. they were about to throw punches when suddenly,

"EMMETT!" a high voice screeched from behind us. I turned to see the source of the interruption, I heard Jasper gasp. A pretty small girl was running towards us. She looked like a little doll with her short ebony hair,

"Emmett!" She shouted again going over to the huge boy, and hugging him, "You are such an idiot! Don't annoy the new kids, you're so mean!" She screamed. I tilted my head curiously at the scene before me,

"S-s-sorry!" He said to the small girl, judging from the look on his face, he meant what he said,

"Now go away." She smiled at him sweetly, "Go play football or something." She smiled again and he nodded, walking away, his friends following him. The small girl turned and looked at Jasper and I. I was now standing next to Jasper, twiddling my fingers nervously,

"Sorry about my brother's behaviour, he can be a little full of himself sometimes." She smiled at us, I smiled back. She had the most interesting eyes I had ever seen, bright violet, almost fluorescent. I noticed Jasper staring at her,

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." The small girl grinned,

"Hi Alice, I am Jasper Whitlock and this is my sister, Rosalie Hale." He gestured towards me; I looked up and smiled at Alice,

"Oh, I have never met twins with different surnames." She stated looking back and fourth between us,

"Oh no, we aren't twins. Rose is 18 and I am 17." Jasper laughed, Alice laughed with him. I blushed crimson,

"Sorry." Alice apologised,

"Jazz, I am going to head to class I don't want to be late…" I smiled at him,

"Okay Rose. I will see you at lunch." He hugged me tightly, I gritted my teeth as he hurt my bruises, and then I walked quickly away, using my map of the school to help me. I finally found my first class, history. I entered the room to find that most of the class was already there. To my horror, the big burly boy, Emmett, was in my class. He noticed me and we held eye contact momentarily,

"Ah, you must be Miss Hale?" I heard a woman asked. I broke eye contact with Emmett to look at her, I assumed she was the teacher,

"Yes," I said timidly,

"Well, welcome to history. If you would like to take a seat, we'll begin. There is an empty seat beside Emmett Cullen," she said kindly, pointing in his direction. I nodded, annoyed, and made my way to the seat. How typical the one person I don't want to be near in this school and I have to sit beside him!

"Hello," he said in a deep voice as I sat down,

"Hi," I said in an angry voice,

"I'm sorry about earlier, don't know what came over me," he grinned,

"It's okay, I suppose," I lied. It wasn't okay, he provoked Jasper,

"I meant what I said though, you are gorgeous," I giggled,

"Thanks," realising I was smiling I stopped everything. The teacher began the lesson but I wasn't paying attention. I hadn't smiled like that in a long time, maybe Emmett Cullen wasn't so bad after all. Though he did freak me out a little.

A/N: so as you can see, thanks to popular demand, I have written a sequel! I think I always knew I would write the story in Rosalie's P.O.V, but I wasn't 100% sure. As you can see, I have a winner of the title competition! Congratulations, xXx-CULLEN-AT-HEART-xXx, please contact me with your name and description and your character will be written in. So please review guys, I write for your pleasure, I want to know whether it is the story you want. Do you like the story in Rosalie's P.O.V? Do you think I should continue? I must admit that if I do update, then it will be very slow. I only have a few weeks of school left and then hopefully it will be updates by the day! Please follow me on twitter, click on the find people tab and type in KatKalamity. I give updates on my writing there, and you can talk to me there too. Also, if you like Emmett, then check out my profile as i have written a one shot about him. Take care,

KatKalamity


	2. Blocking It Out

Chapter 2

Rosalie P.O.V

So my first day at Forks High School went okay. Emmett was, as I thought, not that bad. His friends were complete idiots though, I sat with them in English, I swear I left there dumber than I entered. They were really funny, especially Emmett, and they all managed to make me smile and laugh until my chest hurt and I couldn't breathe. I enjoyed it. I felt free, I felt like a normal teenager. Jasper had sat with us at lunch. He seemed pretty into that girl Alice, who seemed lovely but as crazy as Emmett. I was introduced to Emmett's brother, Edward and his girlfriend Bella. She was really quiet, seemed to blush at everything and needed to get a new wardrobe desperately. I noticed that Alice and Jasper were holding hands, I wondered if something could already be going on, I mean it was our first day after all! Emmett had draped his arm over my shoulder when we were eating, I tried to ignore it, because I felt a little uncomfortable. I wasn't very confident around men, a little wary. But for that there was good reason, and I knew that Emmett wouldn't hurt me. I came out of my reverie to see Jasper slowly approaching the car,

"Jasper, where have you been?" I shouted at him as he arrived at the car, I tapped my foot impatiently on the ground,

"Sorry Rose, I was handing my forms into the office." he said

"Hurry up Jasper! We have to find somewhere for us to buy him more beer!" I said hysterically, shaking,

"Sorry, come on we'll go now." he said calmly. he opened the car door and jumped inside. Turning the engine on,

"Where will we go?" I asked. I hadn't thought about buying beer for him. It usually wasn't a problem we went to dodgy places and showed our fake IDs, but now we were in such a small town it would be difficult,

"I saw a dodgy looking place in town. Have you got you ID with you?" he asked driving fast,

"Fuck!" I said, raking around my bag franticly, "I left it at home! What will we do we can't go home, he'll be mad!" I was in tears now,

"Calm down Rose! I have mine. Its fine, I will get the beer." I nodded, calming down slightly,

"Don't get glass bottles Jazz, he makes a mess."

"I won't. I will be right back, sit in the car." he said parking and getting out of the car. He closed his door and locked me inside. I nodded at him and he ran into the shop. He was only in about 5 minutes before he came running back to the car. I was glad he was back, there were two old men staring at me from their car, practically drooling.

* * *

He opened the door quietly and ushered me inside. He closed the door silently and locked it behind him. I ran into the kitchen and he followed me, putting the beer inside the fridge,

"Jasper, Rosalie! Get in here NOW." I heard him scream. I began shaking and Jasper gave me a quick hug, grabbed my hand and we ran into the living room. He was sitting on the couch watching TV,

"Yes Matthew?" Jasper asked him quietly, he turned around to face us,

"Where have you two been? School finished 15 minutes ago! I am starving!" He glared a me. Japer stood slightly in front of me,

"Sorry Matthew, it's my fault. I didn't buy enough beer yesterday and I had to go and get some more. Rose came in my car today so I had to take her with me." Jasper said firmly. I squeezed his hand,

"Sorry daddy, I sh-should h-h-have d-driven myself." I stammered,

"Sorry? Oh you will be sorry young lady!" He shouted, jumping up from his seat and grabbing me roughly, I screamed in pain,

"Don't Matthew! It was MY FAULT." Jasper stated, he glared at him and Jasper stared at him for a few seconds, all the while pressing harder on my bruised arm. I wanted Jasper to stop it, he would get hurt,

"Rosalie, go and make my dinner. Your brother and I have some things we need to settle." He said not looking away from Jasper,

"B-b-but..." I whispered,

"Go Rose!" Jasper shouted at me. I ran into the kitchen and closed the door. I started crying. I instantly felt guilty. I should have made him stop it, I should have controlled him or offered myself to Matthew. I shouldn't have let Jasper get hurt. I heard Jasper cry out in pain and I squeezed my eyes shut. I wiped away the tears, self pity was disgusting, It wasn't long before Jasper came running into the kitchen,

"Jasper, are you okay? I am so sorry. You should have let me take the blame!" I realised I was full on sobbing. Jasper gave me a light hug, letting me cry into his shoulder. After a few minutes I pulled back, wiping my eyes,

"Okay, let's get these cuts cleaned up. Take off your shirt." I instructed him. he obeyed, pulling his shirt off and letting it fall to the ground. I gasped, horrified,

"Jazz, it's awful!" I said, wiping the various cuts with antiseptic wipes. he winced as I did so,

"It's okay. I have had worse. I am glad it wasn't you." he tried to reassure me, I could see right through his lie,

"Jazz, I wish you would have let it be me." I sighed,

"No. Rosalie I have to protect you." a tear escaped from his eye,

"I don't know why you think that. It hurts me to let you get hurt." he didn't argue, simply hugged me again,

"Jasper, go and put a clean shirt on. Dinner will be ready soon." he nodded and ran upstairs to his bedroom. Whilst he was changing I finished dinner and when he came back down he helped me serve dinner, giving Matthew his plate of food and a beer. I sat on the couch, eating my dinner. I chewed methodically, maybe I was getting OCD, chewing precisely 33 times before swallowing. I could feel someone staring at me, I knew it wasn't Jasper. I tried to ignore it, but my mind took over. I knew he was most likely planning something for tonight. I shivered. After dinner Jasper washed the dishes and I dried. Jasper kept looking at me, a knowing look in his eyes. I ignored him, not wanting to think about it.

* * *

By ten o'clock Matthew had already had 16 beers and was completely drunk. It made me uneasy knowing this, knowing he would come and hurt one of us. I sat in Jasper's room with him, I think he was hoping that me being in the room with him would put Matthew off hurting me, but he was wrong. Nothing would stop that man,

"So Rose, you like Emmett?" he asked innocently, I blushed, crimson red,

"Emmett is nice…once you get to know him a little." I said shrugging,

"I guess you know him pretty well then." I blushed again,

"What about you and that little girl?" I asked him, laughing,

"Alice." he said softly, "I like Alice, she's sweet." he smiled at her name. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it,

"You deserve happiness Jazz. I think she will make you happy." I smiled warmly at him, he nodded,

"I think Emmett will make you happy." he chuckled, I joined in with him. It felt so natural to laugh, kind of like breathing. We didn't laugh a lot these days.. Suddenly the bedroom door was thrown open,

"Rosalie. Get into your room, now." Matthew slurred. I looked at him frantic and fearful now. I knew what this meant.

"Jasper and I were just going to do our homework…" I lied, trying to save myself. I knew deep down that it wouldn't 't work. Matthew huffed impatiently. He stormed into the room and grabbed me roughly. Jasper stood up to protest but I shot him a look,

"Just stay in your room Jazz." I whispered pleadingly. he could do nothing to help her. He nodded and sat back down, I knew he was hurt, annoyed. He couldn't stop this, no one could. Matthew (he was no father of mine, only to his face) dragged me into my bedroom. He flung me onto the bed and proceeded to hurt me. I don't like to think about what he does, I prefer to block it out. All I can ever remember is the sound of my piercing screams of pain reverberating around the house. About an hour later it was all over. He left the room, slamming to door shut and going downstairs. It was silent for a few minutes. I cried for a few minutes, then pulled myself together. Ignoring my body's protests, I ran into the shower. To wash away any trace of him on my body. After the shower I got dressed and went to see Jazz, he would make me feel better. Help me forget.

"Come in." he whispered. I opened and closed the door silently, shuffling along and climbing into bed with him. So warm and safe, I began to sob again. Jasper pulled me into his chest; I shivered involuntarily at his touch,

"Shh." he said gently, "He can't hurt you know." I whimpered, remembering flashes, and clung to him tightly,

"It hurts Jasper, so bad." I whispered into his chest. he sighed,

"I am so sorry Rose, so sorry. Do you need to go to the ER or something?" I could tell he was worried. He didn't understand, I wasn't talking about my body. I was talking about my heart,

"No. I will be fine." I whispered,

"If you change you're mind, I will take you."

"Okay." I said, tightening my grip on him. My dad, my father, hit me. Raped me. Abused me. Everyday for a very long time. No one, not even Jasper, can ever save me. It's all my fault, I should have stopped my mum dying, I should have told her not to go with Jasper's dad. I knew he was bad. Because he hit me once. Abuse was kind of a part of my life, my childhood. For a while I knew nothing but abuse, I thought it was normal. It isn't. But who would ever be able to help me?

* * *

A/N: So after some very mixed reviews, here is chapter two! I hope that everyone likes the story, I understand it isn't technically a sequel. But a lot of people wanted it in Rose's POV, and I like writing it. So I won't stop. So what did you all think? I would just like to say I am going on holiday for a week today, so I won't be updating anything. This is kind of a little treat, because I should really be packing now! Please follow me on twitter! I update about my stories and answer any questions there. My profile is www**{DOT}**Twitter**{DOT}**com/KatKalamity. I have written a few one shots now. One about Emmett, one about Rosalie and I have one about Jasper in the pipeline! How exciting J So please review! Lot you all lots!

KatKalamity


	3. Trust

Chapter 3

Rosalie POV

I couldn't sleep. Not one minute of slumber did I get, every time I closed my eyes I could see him. His horrible face sneering at me. He was everywhere. At about half past 4, I gave up. I wasn't going to sleep today. I dragged myself out of bed, rubbing my eyes and yawning. I was never going to be able to concentrate in school today! I made my bed meticulously, fluffing my pillows three times each. I then carefully planned out an outfit and went for an early, silent shower. By half past five, I was running out of things to do. So I ventured downstairs, now fully dressed, and cleaned. I held my breath as long as I could, I hated the smell of stale bear. I cleaned everything until it sparkled, annoyed that I couldn't hoover in fear of waking up the beast. Throughout the night and early morning, I had tried to block out the pain. But I gave up my fight and resulted in taking some painkillers. I stared at the ticking clock, 6 AM, nothing to do. I didn't want to wake up Jasper yet, he deserved a lie in. But there wasn't much left that I could do. I wasn't in the mood to watch television, so I climbed back upstairs to read a book. I found my old favourite, Jane Eyre, and began to get lost in her life, forgetting about my own problems. Before I realised it, it was coming up to 7. I decided I had better wake up Jasper. I entered his room silently, and smiled at his peaceful, sleeping face. Kneeling down, I shook him gently,

"Jasper, Jasper! Wake up!" he groaned, opening his eyes and then instantly shutting them again,

"Jasper its 7 o'clock, we will be late!" I whispered, frantically shaking him, trying to wake him up a little more,

"Okay, okay I am getting up Rose." he whispered, opening my eyes and gasping at me. I realised he was staring at the huge, purple bruise over my eye,

"Its okay Jazz, I can cover it with make-up." I said, standing up and walking out of my room. I ran swiftly into my bedroom, where I quickly applied a thick layer of cover up make up. Not need for Jasper to feel guilty, it wasn't his fault. Though I knew he though it was. I then decided it was time to make breakfast. As I walked downstairs, I tried not to think of the bruises Jasper most likely had and the huge scratch on his face. One day, people were bound to get suspicious. And we would have to move again. I hummed quietly to myself as I began cooking Matthews breakfast. Hash browns, egg, bacon, sausage and everything else you would expect. All cooked in lots and lots of fatty oil. Surely he was due a heart attack from his food, or even liver disease from his excessive drinking. I sighed, I should be so lucky. Jasper came into the kitchen as I was putting away the plate of heart attack worthy food into the oven,,

"Rose, you should have woken me up. I would have tidied the living room." he said putting two pop-tarts into the toaster,

"No Jazz, you needed the sleep. I wanted to thank you for trying to help me last night." I said quietly as I poured two glasses of orange juice,

"You didn't have to." he stated. The pop-tarts popped up and he handed one to I. We leaned against the counter eating our breakfast in silence. Once we were done Jasper washed both our glasses in the sink and put them back into the cupboard,

"So, are you okay? Do you want me to take you to the doctors?" he asked me concerned,

"No," I shook my head, "I am okay, just bruises and scratches. I had a pain killer for the pain. I will be okay Jasper, but what about you? Do you need to go to the doctor?" I could tell he wasn't completely convinced,

"Okay Rose, but if you do change you're mind just tell me. I am fine, don't worry. I can handle it." he said,

"Jazz, I will drive myself to school today and get home straight after school." I changed the subject, sensing he obviously didn't want to discuss the matter further, "You take you're car to school and pick up some more beer on the way home." I instructed him as I pulled on my black leather jacket and grabbed my keys and bag,

"Yes ma'am." he tried to smile, "Be careful when you're home though Rose. If anything happens please call me. I will be as quick as I can." he told me as he pulled on a black hoodie and grabbed his keys. I didn't speak, just nodded quickly. he jumped into his car and drove away. I followed suit, not wanting to be late. I wondered if Emmett Cullen would be nice again to me today. I found myself grinning at the thought of him, I didn't know why. I usually shied away from men, especially big men, but there was just something about him. He was special, in a strange way.

* * *

I arrived at school after Jasper. I was going to stop and talk to him, but I decided against it. I walked into the school, a woman on a mission. I wanted to see Emmett so I made my way to the area where he hung around with his friends. I was almost halfway there when I started to feel nervous. As lovely as he was, he still frightened me. He could snap me like a twig if he wanted to, but I did like him. Well I was certainly drawn to him, he had an aura around him that simply, drew me towards him. Yet I was still wary, edgy around him. Yesterday at lunch, he had noticed my jumpiness but had misinterpreted it and assumed it was first day jitters. So he placed an arm around my shoulder and almost gave me a stroke. I tried to ignore it, so as not to hurt his feelings by shrugging him away. Torn between going to see Emmett, I decided to escape for a minute in the girls bathroom. It was early, so the school was pretty deserted. Assuming I was the only one in the bathroom, I walked over to the sinks, pulled out my make-up bag and proceeded to touch up my complexion. Halfway through re-powdering my nose, I heard a cubicle door squeak. I jumped, startled, only to see a small girl appear, she smiled at me and I returned the favour half-heartedly. She stood next to me, methodically washing her hands,

"Hello," she greeted timidly, "My names Dakota," it was only now that I looked at her properly that I realised what she looked like. Her soft hazel eyes were red rimmed and puffy, tears tracts glistened on her pale face,

"Hi, I'm Rosalie," I replied. I felt sympathetic for her, she noticed my stare. Rinsing off her hands, she wiped her make-up less face,

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, "I look a mess, no more than usual," she mumbled. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion,

"What do you mean?" I asked gently,

"I'm hideous," she suddenly spat. I jumped back like she had burned me with an iron,

"Don't be silly!" I squeaked, she looked at me wide-eyed,

"I am not being silly, all of the girls say it. Tease me about my hair, my pale skin, my friends,"

"Now, now you should never listen to other people. Who are your friends?" I asked, raking around in my bag, the bathroom was empty, apart from the two of us,

"Zac and Seth, they a re so lovely. But because they're boys, the girls tease me,"

"Well Dakota, when I am finished with you, you won't be teased anymore," I grinned, she looked up at me wide-eyed, perhaps detecting malice in my words,

"What?" she whispered, fear tingeing her voice,

"Stay still, I'm giving you a makeover," she shook her head,

"Waste of time,"

"No, no it's a perfect use of my time! I love makeovers. Come closer we only have ten minutes!" she smiled slightly and came closer as instructed. I got to work. I loved make-over's, no doubt, I loved expensive makeup but I had no friends. So I could only makeover myself, when we were younger, Jasper would let me make him over but now he was older and ever so slightly boring. I worked wildly, applying foundation, Eye shadow, mascara, lipstick, then brushing out Dakota long brown hair and styling it into a nice half up, half down look. As I worked, I felt like I w as on a cloud. It was, arguably, the best 10 minutes of my life. I was on a high, forgetting all of my problems and concentrating on someone else. We talked, having a strange connection which I could explain, but Dakota couldn't. Because she didn't know my story, we both were hurting. Inside, mentally, physically. I told her how to act, and instructed her to ignore all of the horrid people. She was younger than me by two years, so she wasn't in any of my classes. After her makeover, she grinned widely, thanked me a lot, hugged me and then ran out of the bathroom a different person. I promised to meet her here everyday, to teach her makeup tricks. I felt like I had accomplished something, I felt ever so slightly normal. It was great. When I skipped into Maths, sitting down at a random seat, I was grinning like the Cheshire cat. Emmett sat next to me, and we talked animatedly. It wasn't until the end of my third class that I came back down to earth, my happy place crashing around me. I was still me, still Rosalie Hale, the girl who was broken, couldn't be fixed. I walked to my fourth class, biology, in a bad mood. Self pitying and not wanting to talk to anyone. I heard Emmett before I seen him, laughing loudly with his friends outside of the classroom. When he saw me, however, he excused himself and approached me,

"Hi Rosie," she smiled,

"Hi," I replied half heartedly,

"What's wrong?" she asked, I shrugged,

"Nothing,"

"Liar,"

"It doesn't matter," I sighed. He rolled his eyes and hugged me. I froze, not returning the gesture. He pulled away from me and looked straight into my eyes,

"Something is bothering you, I know it, please let me help," he begged. I bit my lip and thought. I couldn't actually tell him what was wrong, I couldn't ever tell anyone,

"Girl stuff," I shrugged. His eyes grew wide for a moment, concluding the reason himself. Of course getting the wrong conclusion, he placed an arm around me, steered me into the classroom that everyone was now entering, and sat me down beside him,

"Emmett, you sit beside me in this class," a girl with a high, screechy voice argued. I looked up and took in the fake tan, bleached blonde hair and plain brown eyes,

"I'm sorry Hannah, but I promised Rosalie that I wouldn't sit with her," Emmett answered in a bored voice. I took in the scene, this Hannah girl obviously tried too hard, and wanted the attention of boys,

"Well that's lovely, Emmett, but where will I sit!" she hissed, Emmett lifted his head,

"I don't know, there's a spare seat beside Robert Cunningham, sit there," he smirked. She huffed and walked away. I could see she sat gingerly next to the obviously geeky boy, like he was diseased or something. I turned to Emmett,

"Thank you," I whispered,

"You are welcome, gorgeous," he grinned mischievously.

* * *

After class, Emmett walked with me to the canteen. He led me to the table we sat at yesterday and sat me down,

"What would you like to eat?" he asked,

"Oh, it's okay, I can get it myself," I replied, getting up. He pushed me back down gently, shaking his head,

"No it's my treat. Are you vegetarian?"

"No,"

"Vegan?" I shook my head,

"No," he nodded his head and left me alone. I pulled out my mirror from my make-up bag and checked my appearance,

"Rosalie!" I heard a familiar voice shout, I turned around and saw Dakota I smiled. She was sitting a few tables behind me. She pointed at her face and hair and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and returned them. I was glad I had helped someone today,

"Hello, Rosalie," Bella greeted me as she sat down,

"Hi," I replied timidly. Edward joined her, nodding at me in greeting. I liked Bella, she was nice. In P.E, she sat on the side line with me. I managed to get out of P.E all of the time now. I got Jasper to forge a note saying I couldn't take part because of health reasons. Lies, I was perfectly fit and healthy. I just couldn't risk showing off any bruises. Bella didn't have such a note, but the teacher refrained from letting her join in, Bella explained she was a terrible sportsperson. It didn't take Emmett long to return with two trays full of food. I thanked him many times before tucking into my beef burger. Alice soon joined us, followed by Jasper. He practically ran to the table, Alice smiled at him as he sat beside her. Then he looked at her lunch tray and laughed,

"What's so funny?" Alice asked,"I just saw those girls at the salad bar and you're tray made me laugh" I could see what he meant, there wasn't a bit of salad on Alice's tray,

"Oh they are all idiots. No matter how much salad they eat, they won't look anymore appealing." Alice giggled,

"Yeah, I think that Rosalie, Alice and I are the only girls in this school that actually eat!" Bella laughed. It looked to me like it was true. I loved my food and on my tray sat my beef burger, fries an orange and a bottle of coke. Bella had a garden burger, fries, a banana, an apple and a bottle of apple juice,

"It is much more appealing when girls eat." Emmett smirked, putting his arm over my shoulders. I cringed away from Emmett automatically. He looked at me, obviously upset that I pulled away. I felt guilty and smiled nervously at him. He didn't try anything after that. He must have thought that I was just being shy. I did like Emmett, but I was wary of him. Because he was male and just so big. In fact when we were younger, we took swimming lessons and we always had the same swimming teacher, Erika. She was off one week and instead we had a male teacher, David. I was so terrified of him touching me in any way that Jasper ended up having to take me home. The rest of lunch we continued laughing and joking with each other. After we had eaten Emmett and I sat in an empty classroom with Bella and Edward. We talked about our lives,

"So you're adopted?" I asked Emmett,

"Yeah, Carlisle and Esme adopted me 7 years ago." She smiled,

"Do you mind me asking where you're parents are?" I didn't want to upset him, I was merely curious,

"Don't worry, I don't mind talking about it at all. When I was 3 months old my mum gave me up. I reckon she couldn't handle having a baby, I was probably a handful! I stayed in a lot of care homes throughout my life, and then when I was 11, Esme and Carlisle saved me," he smiled, making light of the situation, I smiled back,

"What about you Edward? Tell Rose your story," Emmett prompted. Edward cleared his throat,

"Well when I was 9, Esme and Carlisle adopted me. My story is slightly more traumatic. My father died in a boating accident, not long after my mother took her own life. I had no other family, I faced a future of care homes and had a dim future. I was lucky, I was saved very quickly. I was only in a home for a month," he smiled slightly, remembering a distant memory,

"Bella?" Emmett asked, he was engrossed now. Enjoying the story telling,

"Oh," Bella blushed, "I moved to Forks when I was 13. I had lived in Phoenix with my mum and step-dad, but I missed my dad terribly. I don't see my mum very much, and we don't contact each other a lot. But we are still relatively close. We don't hate each other," she told me, quite a common story. I wondered if it was her stepfather she didn't like,

"What about you Rosalie," Edward enquired, I bit my lip,

"I don't know guys," I began,

"Come on, I spilled my heart out!" Emmett whined,

"You asked for it. My story isn't nice," no one hesitated, "My mum was murdered by Jasper's dad when he was 9 and I was 10." I struggled to keep my voice steady. Talking about my mom to people other than Jasper was very difficult for me, "I never knew him, and I am glad I didn't. Now we live with my dad, Matthew." I didn't want to alarm them by adding the part about Matthew being abusive. I looked down at the floor,

"Oh, Rosalie!" Bella whispered, catching me in a hug. It felt nice, it was warm and loving. Something I craved. Soon Emmett got me, his hug was even nicer. I realised that I really liked him. Bella and Edward left us alone, I wasn't too scared,

"Tell me about your mum," Emmett asked, I breathed deeply,

"She looked very like Jasper and I, blue eyed, blonde haired. She was amazing, she had a intoxicating laugh," Emmett smiled sweetly,

"She sounds like you," I blushed. The bell rang, ruining the moment,

"Lets go to class," I said, leading the way to class.

* * *

Jasper was going to be later, he was going to get the beer. I ran to my car, ignoring Emmett's shouts. I climbed in, started the engine and drove home quickly. I arrived, the house was not empty. Matthew was sleeping on the couch, beers littered around him. I entered the kitchen silently, and began making dinner. I hoped Jasper would be home soon, I was getting panicky. I cast my thoughts to Emmett, and my feelings for him. I decided to do something I knew was risky, not just for me, but for him, I was going to get closer to him. I was going to trust him, he had earned it after all.

* * *

A/N: Yay, chapter 3! I had thought that writing in Jasper's P.O.V was easier, but I am finding it quite nice to write in Rosalie's. I hope that everyone liked it, I understand it might be a little out there with the whole Emmett thing. I know that some people don't like the story, but I beg you to stick with it, it will improve. I can't wait to write the next chapter! Please review, I LOVE reviews! Chapter 4 won't be long. Xxx-CULLEN-AT-HEART-xXx, I hope you liked your character. I don't know whether you will re appear or just be in a memory but I liked writing that scene! I hope you did too. So tell me guys, how was Eclipse? I haven't seen it yet! Follow me on Twitter www(dot)Twitter(dot)com/KatKalamity.

KatKalamity


	4. Tricky Curtains and Blue Rain

Chapter 4

Rosalie POV

I tried my best to make no noise, I didn't want Matthew to awake because he would be angry. I took extra care in the dinner tonight, nothing too fancy just homemade pizza, I made a whole pizza for Matthew and one for Jasper and I to share. I placed the toppings on methodically, keeping the amounts odd, maybe I was getting OCD. I was so engrossed in my work, I didn't realise someone entered the kitchen, I only registered hot, rancid breath fanning my face,

"Rose," he grunted, I squeaked in answer, "Darling, Daddy's bored,"

"Dinner shouldn't be too long, dad," I gulped, I knew what he was insinuating,

"Silly girl, I amn't hungry for food, I'm hungry for you!" he growled, suddenly angry,

"Oh," I whispered. Without another word, I was being dragged roughly up the stairs by my arm, I didn't bother fighting him, I had no energy left in me to find, I was condemned to a life of misery and pain. He threw me onto my bed, closed to door loudly behind him,

"Now, now my precious girl, don't make a peep," he grinned, I bit my lip and closed my eyes tight. I sang a random song in my head, hoping to take my mind off what he was going to do with me, where on earth was Jasper? I heard clothes fall to the floor, he had obviously taken off his clothes. Then I felt him ripping mine from my body too, I squealed a little, but he slapped my face hard to shut me up. I whimpered as I felt the cool air around my body,

"Be a good little girl now, Rosie darling, Daddy loves you very, very much," and then he started slapping me, scratching me, every inch of my body, everywhere. It felt likes my skin was burning, itching, crawling with maggots, his touch made me hurt to my very core. It was wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, evil, dirty, like me. Just like me. But no, wait, I amn't those things. But I am, I am, I am, Rosalie Hale, the girl who is worthless. I am nothing, a whore, a slut. No! It's not my fault, is it? No, no, bad dad, bad, dad. Where's Jasper? My Jasper, I need him now, Jasper. I screamed, loudly, every hit I received I screamed so loud my throat hurt. He punched me repeatedly but I continued.

"Rose? Rosalie! Where are you?" I heard Jasper's voice, was I hallucinating?

"JASPER!" I screamed. I heard someone running up the stairs, Jasper?

"I am coming Rose!" he shouted. I heard the soon open and close. Silence, but for the scratching and slapping my body was receiving. My eyes were still glued shut, I wouldn't open them,

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. TO. MY SISTER." Jasper roared,

"Oh hello Jasper, why don't you come over here and help me teach Rose a lesson?" Matthew laughed vilely,

"Get away from her you pervert!" he screamed, I whimpered, frightened of Matthew being enraged even more,

"What did you call me?" He asked, he was obviously very annoyed now,

"You heard me, pervert." Jasper spat. I heard Matthew leave my side, my body burned,

"Go on Matthew, give me you're worst. Does it make you feel good? Hurting innocent children? You can't blame us forever." no, Jasper! Silly boy, he will get hurt! I opened my eyes, only to begin sobbing,

"Jasper, stop it! Run Jasper!" I begged him through sobs,

"I am sorry Rose, but I have had enough. I need to save you." he whispered to her.

"Jasper please," I whispered back. he shook my head solemnly at me and looked at Matthew,

"Well Jazzy boy, show me what you got." Matthew smirked. Jasper pounced on him furiously scratching and punching him. He fell back slightly but punched Jasper in the stomach. He flew back into the wall in pain. Matthew punched Jasper more, Jazz winced as he tried to stand up but Matthew simply kicked him back down. He repeatedly punched and kicked him until. He bent down to Jasper's level and Jazz balled himself up into a ball,

"You are nothing Jasper Whitlock," He growled and he spat in his face. Jasper closed his eye, "I am going away for a few days. One of the guys is having a bachelor party in Vegas and I am going there. You better get you're act together by the time I get back. I'll be back on Monday. No funny business." He laughed loudly as he turned to look at me. I whimpered as he walked over to me. He ran his hand up my body and then violently slapped me hard across the face. I gasped,

"I will be back my little whore." He laughed again as he walked out the room. Jasper stayed curled up until I heard Matthew's car drive away. He began to slowly stand up and winced in pain as he walked towards me,

"Rose, I am so sorry. I should have come straight home." he whispered to me as he untied her hands. I winced as he untied my left wrist. He must have broken it I thought angrily to myself,

"You can't always save me Jasper." I said. He walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out my fluffy pink dressing gown. I put it on and he hugged me gingerly, so as not to hurt myself or him,

"I should be able to though," he sighed, "Go for a shower Rosalie. I will go for one after and then we are going to the hospital. I think he broke some ribs." he said quietly, gesturing to his bruised chest. I nodded and pulled away from my hug. I kissed his cheek softly,

"I love you Jasper, never forget that." I smiled a small smile,

"I know Rose, I love you too." he tried to smile back. I walked out of the room and went to take a shower. I turned on the water and looked at myself in the mirror, then looked away again. Too horrible to even look at. I entered the shower letting the warm water cascade over my sore body, my cuts stinging, but I like it. I felt real, alive.

The drive to the hospital was awkward and silent. I was very anxious about going to the hospital, I never liked them. Jasper wasn't a big fan either but I knew that we both needed to be checked out. When we arrived at the hospital we parked as close to the front entrance as possible. Jasper helped me out of the car and held my good hand as we walked inside. We entered the ER and went straight to the desk, there was a skinny old woman sitting at a computer. She looked shocked when she saw Jasper and me,

"How can I help you?" She asked kindly,

"My sister and I were in an accident and we need checked out." Jasper said quietly. She nodded and began typing on the computer,

"Names?" she asked. She seemed very bored,

"Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie Hale," he said, she raised and eyebrow and looked at us. I gave her a small smile,

"Okay. Please go and sit over there," She pointed to a row of hard blue chairs against a wall, "Someone will be with you shortly." Jasper simply nodded and walked over to the chairs with my hand still tightly clasped in his. We were the only people in the ER, which meant we wouldn't have to wait long. We were only seated for about two minutes when a very young looking doctor approached us. He had light blond hair and pale blue eyes; he smiled warmly at us,

"Rosalie Hale?" He asked looking at me. I cringed away from him, afraid,

"Y-y-yes," I whispered,

"Would you like to come through to a cubicle with me?" He asked kindly. I didn't answer him; I just looked at Jasper pleadingly,

"Would it be okay if I came with her doctor?" he asked. The doctor nodded,

"If that is what she wishes." I nodded and we followed the doctor to a cubicle. We entered it and he closed to mustard yellow curtain to give us some privacy. Jasper helped me get onto the bed and I winced in pain,

"I am Doctor Cullen." The young doctor said to us. I almost fell to the floor in shock. Doctor Cullen. Cullen. Emmett's dad!

"Hi Doctor." Jasper said to him,

"So now young lady, what can I do for you?" He asked me, but I didn't register it, I was staring at the yellow curtain, was it really yellow? Or a trick?

"My sister and I were in a…accident," I think I heard Jasper say, "And she has some bruises and scratches. I think she might have broken her wrist maybe?"

"Okay," The Doctor said, "Can I see you're wrist Rosalie?" he asked. I looked at Jasper, scared. He nodded encouragingly at me. I slowly lifted my hand to him and he took it gently in his hands. He examined it and I hissed in pain as he did so,

"I am sorry but you're brothers suspicions are correct, you're wrist is broken." I groaned,

"So does she need a cast?" Jasper asked him,

"No," he shook his head, "I will have a nurse put a splint on to help the bones heal. It's not a bad break." he explained, Jasper nodded and turned to smile lightly at me,

"Thank you." I whispered to Dr. Cullen,

"My pleasure," He smiled turning to Jasper, "What about you Jasper, How can I help you?" I was gone, in another world, I think. For some strange reason, I wanted to see some rain, blue rain though, no clear rain, but not on a window, on me, on my skin. But that's an odd thought, is it? Jasper was talking to someone, that doctor guy, I wasn't listening. I looked carefully at Jasper, he had curly hair, was his hair always curly, of course it is, is it? Oh dear, I can't quite remember, but I do, it is, it's curly. Curly wurly Jasper,

"It will be okay Rose." I heard Jasper say to me, I just smiled, what will be okay? Oh, Jasper is gone now, bye, bye Jasper, but wait! Where have you gone? Please, don't leave me! I tried to shout him, to get him back. But my voice wouldn't work, a person dressed as a nurse entered my cubicle, I think she brought a tiger with her. I giggled.

_**A/N: Well, what do you all think? I know, I might be under some criticism for the way I have Rosalie thinking towards the end, but she isn't in her right mind at the moment and that is how I imagine her thoughts to be at that point. If you don't like it, I am sorry, but please continue to read this story it will get better. Updates will be slow, school is starting again! Please, follow me on Twitter at: www(dot)Twitter(dot)com/KatKalamity. Thanks for reading, please review, a new one shot will be up soon! What did everyone think of Eclipse? I thought it was fab, lots of Alice and Jasper!**_

_**KatKalamity**_


End file.
